


The Trace

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #261: Trace.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Trace

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #261: Trace.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Trace

~

“Harry?!” Ron shouted. 

Greeted by silence, Ron started towards the woods behind the Burrow. As he approached, however, the bushes parted, revealing a dishevelled Harry. 

Ron grinned. “Were you lost? I thought I was going to have to put the Trace back on you or something.” 

Harry blushed. “I was just...um--”

Ron blinked as an equally dishevelled Snape emerged from the same spot. 

“I was demonstrating the finer points of the local flora,” said Snape with a smirk. 

Without a word, Ron spun on his heel and returned to the house. Clearly Harry had found what he was seeking. 

~


End file.
